Port-Margot
Port Margot, ND, Haiti ---- Port-Margot (Kreyòl: Pò Mago) is a commune on the Atlantic coast of Northern Haiti. ]] Founded in 1711 under the parish of Sainte-Margeurite (Saint-Margaret), this is where François Levasseur landed in 1640, sent by Philippe de Longvilliers de Poincy, lieutenant-general of the islands of Americas for the King of France. With the island of Tortuga, Port-Margot lays claim to being the first French settlement on the island of Hispaniola and is well-known for its colonial architecture, it's vast agricultural resources, as well as Atlantic Ocean beaches like Chouchou Bay, the Waka Basin, and Anaïse Basin. Port-Margot is a green zone. It has huge agricultural and tourist resources. The town of Borgne's other half in the Borgne Arrondissement presents numerous rivers, beautiful beaches, and mountainous geography. The municipality is composed of six sections, namely Great Plains, Lower Petit Borgne, Coral, High-Petit Borgne, Lower Ward, and Left arm. ]] =Overview= Port-Margot is home to about 37,000 Haitians who are mostly of Protestant faith. Most of them live a simple life, relying heavily on the municipality's many rivers for their livelihood. Rich vegetation is the most beneficial use of the rivers of Port-Margot, resulting to the heavy production cocoa and coffee. Historically, the municipality was Saint Domingue's first French settlement. It is composed of several elementary schools and high schools, as well as a few health centers. ]] ]] Geography Port Margot, one of the 19 municipalities in the Northern Department, is located northwest of the city of Limbé and east of the city of Borgne. The city is crossed by the Rivière de Port-Margot. It has two districts and six communal Sections. Apart from the Bayeux district and the communal section of the lower district which are coastal, all the rest of the commune is considered as inland. The relief of the commune is both plains and hills and its climate is fresh. Its inhabitants bear the name of Port Margotien. Demographics Economy The local economy is generally based on agriculture and the cultivation of cocoa, coffee and fruit. At the level of the economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality is very lacking, it is only found one Caisse populaire and a marketing cooperative. Infrastructure Education section of Port-Margot]] The Ministry of the National Youth and Sports Education is represented in the municipality by a School Inspection Office. Severalprimary schools, six secondary schools and four Literacy centers were inventoried in the municipality; However, there is no higher school nor university. Health As far as health is concerned, the municipality has no representation from the Ministry of Public Health and Population. On the other hand, three clinics were inventoried. The medical staff consists of: Doctors, a nurse, several auxiliary, dozens of certified Matrons and four laboratory technicians for a population of more than 35 000 inhabitants. Utilities For water availability, the municipality of Port Margot has six rivers, over one hundred sources, and two ponds which are mainly used for domestic services. In addition to these water points, dozens of single drills, faucets and Pumps supply water to households. The municipality of Port-Margot is partially electrified, only the city center and a part of Corail benefit from the electric current which is supplied by l'Electricity d'Haiti (ED? H). Security At the level of administrative and judicial infrastructure, the municipality has two Peace courts, one police station and two civil registry offices. There is no Prison. Neighborhoods Culture Religion Almost thirty churches have been inventoried in the commune of Port Margot. Adventist churches are predominant (10 in total). Organizations Ten Popular organizations, four peasant groups, three Women's groups form political institutions and other organizations in the commune of Port Margot. We can only find a radio station Fantastic FM Radio Located at Rue Grégoire. Communication In terms of Communication, the municipality does not have a newspaper/magazine or a television station. Leisure As for Leisure, the municipality has a library, and no museum. There is a Theatre room, but no movie theater. Football (soccer) and volleyball are the only sports practiced in the commune. There is no night club, but twelve Gaguères have been listed. =Infrastructure and Recreation= Transportation is under-developed but is worth the effort as Port-Margot is the location of some of the most captivating beaches in the country. The most popular in the municipality, Chouchou, is known for its white sand and vast coral reef that can be reached and appreciated by divers and enthusiasts about 10 to 15 meters from the surface of the water. Other beautiful beach spots to choose from in Port-Margot are Coco, Coup de Sable, and Pas Kannot. Port-Margot has several sandy beaches, Anse à Chouchou Bay, Coco, Coup de sable, Cabaret and Pas Kannot, as well as the Waka Basin, which is located in the Novion area. Other activities that can be done in Port-Margot are family picnics at l'Ilet and camping at Morne Coplan. The coastal municipality also has its share of annual festivals. Every 20th of July, Port-Margot residents celebrate the feast of Saint Marguerite, in honor of the town's patron saint. Boiled yams and plantains Haitian style p.b.d.pm.jpg|Yams and Plantains, Haitian style - Le petit bourg Port-Margot pm3.jpg|Port-Margot, Haiti pm5.jpg|Port-Margot, Haiti pm7.jpg|Port-Margot, ND, Haiti pm11.png|Port-Margot, Haiti pm2.jpg|Port-Margot pm4.jpg|Port-Margot pm9.jpg|Port-Margot pm12.jpg|Port-Margot, Haiti Michael Vedrine Category:Borgne Arrondissement Category:Nord Department, Haiti Category:Communes with 5 neighbors